The Mismatched Soulmates Conundrum
by poeticgrace
Summary: Amy Farrah Fowler is determined to fix things for her bestie. ONE SHOT.


Amy Farrah Fowler had done a lot of observing over the past year since she had become part of the close-knit group of friends led by Sheldon Cooper. She had also become the best friend of a certain blonde neighbor who had opened her eyes to Vogue magazine, red fingernail polish and vanilla-scented lip gloss. Her allegiance to Penny was unyielding and had only grown stronger since Priya had come along. Penny was her bestie, and Amy saw it as her job to make sure that some wrongs were finally righted.

There was a whole history between Penny and Leonard before Amy came along. She knew about it in bits and pieces from stories told to her by her best friend, Bernadette and even Sheldon. While he wasn't exactly her biggest fan, Sheldon did now count Penny as a friend and even relented that, other than Dr. Stephanie, his blonde neighbor had been the most tolerable of Leonard's paramours. She was, Sheldon contested, someone who actually cared not only about his roommate but also the rest of their little makeshift family. While it wasn't exactly raving praise from most people, it was one of the highest compliments Sheldon could have paid to her.

That's why she turns to the group to ask for their help. After a very uncomfortable conversation with Raj that Howard had to moderate because Amy still wasn't entirely comfortable asking him to betray his sister, she knew that she had buy-in of the entire gang. Bernadette and Howard would serve as the distractors, setting up a dinner with both of their friends but neglecting to mention the other guest. Raj was going to distract his sister with a web chat with their parents, sure to keep her busy for a few hours at least. Amy was going to set the scene back at Penny's apartment when Leonard would be forced to take her home (somehow, Howard's mom was going to "mysteriously" come down with some fictitious ailment in the middle of the dinner that required their attention). For his part, Sheldon had agreed not to interfere, complain or rub it in their faces if the plan failed. Everyone had their role, and Amy was determined to make sure that it went like clockwork.

"Alright, you guys are going to take them to that Italian restaurant they went to on their one-month anniversary. Bernadette wasn't around so she can feign ignorance. No one is going to believe that Howard's limited brain capacity allowed him to remember such a trivial detail," Amy told them. When Howard started to point out yet again that he had his masters from MIT, Amy quickly waved him off. "It barely counts because it's in engineering, and either way, you're still not a doctor."

Howard pouted while Bernadette patted his shoulder comfortingly and Sheldon snorted with laughter without looking up from the Star Trek movie playing on the television. "While you all are at dinner, I will be back here setting up her apartment. I did some research through various romantic comedies and an extensive Google search on what qualifies as a romantic setting," she explained. "And Raj helped me fine-tune some of the details." The foreigner grinned proudly, knowing full well that his flare for creating a mood was something no one else in the group could have contributed. "Do you remember what time your mom is going to get sick?"

"Yes, Amy is going to call us at around 7:30, just after we have finished our appetizers," Bernadette answered, glancing down at the perfectly typed schedule Amy had prepared earlier that day. "We will rush out of the restaurant, leaving money for the check, while Amy leaves Penny's place. During dinner, we are to talk about old times, wedding plans, anything that illicits up memories of their romance together. We're also to drop subtle hints about Priya and why we think Leonard belongs with Penny."

"He really does," Sheldon piped up. "Penny has more of the body built for childbearing. Priya's culture mandates that her parents should pick someone from their community for her. It's quite the mismatched soulmate conundrum."

And so it was decided. At exactly 6:30, Bernadette and Penny left the restaurant to celebrate Bernadette's last day at the Cheesecake Factory. Leonard and Howard headed out from Leonard's apartment to have dinner with a potential donor for the university. Amy let herself into Penny's apartment with her spare key and Raj connected Skype so that Priya could hear yet another lecture from her parents about her American boyfriend. Sheldon was left alone at the apartment with a pizza and a stack of cartridges for Vintage Video Game Night.

Penny is uncomfortable and Leonard is embarrassed when they all arrive at the restaurant. She tries to avoid sitting next to Leonard but isn't left with much choice when the waiter takes them to the booth and explains that their table seating is full when she tries to protest. Leonard stays quiet but allows her to slide in first so that she can be as close to the wall and as far from him as possible. Howard does his best to be funny as they attempt to order. It's only after she has a glass of wine in front of her that Penny even acknowledges her ex-boyfriend.

"Remember when we came here?" she asked quietly, glancing at him sideways.

Leonard laughed and noticed. "We had that singing waiter..."

"Who kept forgetting the words..."

"And his guitar was totally out of tune," she chuckled.

"And everyone was trying to be polite because how awful he was," Leonard finished. "We had so much fun that night."

"We always had fun," she agreed. "That was never the problem."

He was quiet for a moment before he relented with an, "I know."

Bernadette and Howard shared a pointed look. It was clear that things weren't exactly over between them, not that there had ever been any doubt. This just confirmed what they had all suspected and Amy knew. Penny must have known it as well because she quickly drained her wine glass before motioning the waiter for a second.

"We didn't really have a lot of problems. I guess our biggest issue was my fear," she replied. Leonard wasn't looking at her now, suddenly infatuated with the cocktail sitting in front of him. "I was scared because I knew that you weren't just some other guy. That's part of why my dad liked you so much. He knew that you mattered to me in a way that no one else ever had...or has since."

"The feeling is mutual."

"Is?"

"Was," he corrected himself. "Before Priya, you know, when we were still together."

There was an uncertainty in his voice that told her that he was lying and that "was" was still very much an "is."

Just as Penny was about to say something else, Howard's phone rang and Amy quickly called them away from their dinner as planned. Bernadette was full of fake apologies as Howard threw money down on the table and pulled her by the wrist toward the door. Before either of them really knew what was happening, Leonard and Penny found themselves on the same side of a shared booth alone.

"Leonard, I think we need to talk."

"About what?" he asked nervously, swirling a plastic straw around in his tumbler. "Maybe I should move to that side."

"That'd probably be a good idea," she agreed. She wanted to be able to look at him when she said this but still wanted a quick escape route if this all blew up in her face. She had a hunch and knew that it could go one of two ways. Once he was seated safely across from her, Penny took a deep breath and dove in. "So, I think our friends are trying to set us up."

"What do you mean?"

"C'mon, Leonard, I know you're a genius, so you have to see it. The girls know how I still feel about you, and you're not exactly transparent."

"I'm-m, I'm not?" he stammered.

"Hardly," she smiled. "I know that you still like me and I am hoping that you more than still like me...because there are things that I realized a long time ago and that I should have said sooner. I know it's not fair for me to say these things, not when you're happy with someone else. I just know that this is the last chance I might have to say this to you, and I have to take my chance."

Leonard pressed up on the bridge of his classes. "Penny," he warned her carefully. "I'm with Priya now."

"I know, Leonard," she exhaled. "Trust me, I know. I have had to watch you with her for the past six months."

"It hurts, doesn't it?"

"What is that supposed to mean?" she snapped. "You're the one who moved on first."

"It was a one-night stand," he pointed out. "You are the one who started dating Zach first. Besides, what does it matter? You broke up with me, remember?"

"Yeah, but you're the one who stopped loving me."

"Who said I stopped?"

It's out before Leonard realizes what he has said and Penny's jaw drops and Leonard turns beet-red and the waiter realizes that he chose a very bad time to ask if they want dessert.

"You still love me?"

"Of course I do," he whispered. "You don't just feel the way I felt about you for as long as I did and get over."

"Oh, Leonard," she exhaled, hating herself just a little for how girly she sounded. "Does this mean that the door isn't closed?"

"I am still with Priya, Penny. Just because I still have feelings for you doesn't mean that I can overlook the ones I have for her."

The stakes were laid out and she knew what she had to say. "What if I told you that I loved you?" she asked. "Hypothetically speaking, if I said that, what would you do?"

The proposed question was like the scientific method, with controls and variables and a million different outcomes that could be possible if one little thing was changed. And yet, as he looked at her gazing at him so hopefully, Leonard knew in his heart that there was only one outcome for him. "Then I would have to tell you the truth."

"And what's that?"

"The answer is dependent on what comes before it."

"What comes before it," she murmured, "is that I am so completely in love with you and it scares the hell out of me in the best way possible and I can't imagine not being with you after everything."

"And what comes after it is that I love you still and I don't see a dimension where I wouldn't be in love with you," he allowed. "And that I should probably break up with Priya if you're going to say those words again because I am pretty sure she is going to have a problem with this."

Just like that, Leonard is across the table, capturing Penny in a soul-shaking kiss and reminding her of some of the foreplay that he was so known for. Her fingers tangle in his and they are grasping at each other as if their mere existence is dependent on it. When they finally pull apart, the embarrassed waiter asks if they want dessert but knows it's useless because they're already headed toward the exit completely wrapped up in each other. Penny's apartment is beautifully lit with rose petals and soft music and just the right flair that made it the perfect setting for their reunion.

Hours later, when they have amply made up and Leonard has had a very awkward conversation with a distraught Priya in a small park near Raj's place, the two of them find themselves at the guys' apartment surrounded by their friends. Raj accepts Leonard's apologizing, happy that his friend is no longer sleeping with his sister. Howard and Bernadette are the first to congratulate them and then each other for doing such a great job at dinner. Sheldon smiles politely at Leonard and allows Penny to change the channel on television without complaining. Both of them take this as a signal that he is happy for them.

Amy watches all of this from her perch beside Sheldon, happy that her diabolical plan to reunite her bestie with Leonard worked out perfectly. Penny is smiling and prettier than Priya, someone that Amy once called luminous but now knows isn't close to being worth of such an adjective. Beauty comes from inside, and that makes her best friend the most beautiful girl in her eyes. That's something else she learned from Penny - the meaning of true friendship. She never really had friends before Sheldon and Penny, but they changed her life. Giving Penny this gift was her way of returning the favor. On the other hand, Sheldon much preferred the gift card to the Cheesecake Factory she gave him on the first anniversary of their friendship. He even shared it with her. He took her for a cheeseburger.


End file.
